User talk:XboxOneWithKinect
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Dukes Bay Bridge page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 23:09, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Editing First of all, when you're editing, don't write things like this : like I got from Lure is gonna be driven away from peds and will never be seen again... , nobody takes interest from what you did in your game, the page needs infos about itself, glitches for example. This is a page and not your day-book. If you need help to edit check the help pages and the policy. --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 18:55, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Safehouse Ok man don't worry about it, just write something like : Pedestrians can be seen stealing cars and not I saw a man stealing a car when i was playing. However that was nothing too bad :) --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 19:07, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Classics 104.1 *Cool, Classics is too my favorite station in GTA IV as I love Old School rap. But I think many people will don't think it's nice because rap sounds good to most but not for everyone. I'll let it be but don't make such edits like this, the admins and bureaucrats may don't like it. What is a nice idea to do is correct grammar errors when you find it. And remember not to write things in the pages about your meaning, if you keep doing a nice work you could get promoted one day if possible. :) --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 19:18, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Warning Do not edit on other people's userpage, like you did to User:Thomas0802. I don't care if it was and error in capitalization or adding something the user didn't list, you should never do so without a particular reason. I'l let you off with a warning. Mr. T., That's Me! (talk) 02:32, July 1, 2013 (UTC) You have already heen told three times to stop changing the Voodoo's wikipedia link, as your version is much more confusing and cluttering. You have been warned for defiance and refusal. -- Guy A (Junior) - That Ferrari Guy (talk) 20:27, September 25, 2015 (UTC) You were unofficially warned, officially warned, yet you continued to change the links. One month block. Leo68 (talk) 22:49, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Re:Reverted Edit You were cluttering Wikipedia links in your edit. Also, you've added a duplicate link to the description. You have been blocked once for this same reason. Sorry I removed the "1957 Chevrolet" link in the process. If you want to add it back, you're free to go. Just make sure you avoid any more cluttering. And please don't forget to add a heading to your message next time you edit someone else's talk page. Thanks! Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 11:28, November 4, 2015 (UTC) : You've made the exact same mistake that led your edit to a revert. Please make sure you're editing in the source mode when adding a wp link. You just have to use a "#" after the page name to introduce a specific section and then copy and paste that section heading (without the underlines). For example: wp:Chevrolet Bel Air#Second generation (1955–1957). As I can see, you're only copying and pasting the link that appears on top of the screen, that's why you're getting something like wp:Chevrolet_Bel_Air#Second_generation_.281955.E2.80.931957.29. --Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 02:02, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Use the source editor to also avoid compacting the infoboxes, as you did to the Faction page. --Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 02:17, November 5, 2015 (UTC)